Sabotuer (satirical)
Samuel Woodward (also known as Sabotuer, Samuel Nigward, Sab) is an iFunny user. Time on iFunny He did some cool shit on iFunny He was also part of AtomWaffen Downfall On January 2nd, it was supposed to be just another day for Mr. Woodward, holding hands with his good friend Blaze Bernstein. Unfortunately, the ground was slippery because it had rained earlier, and Blaze slipped and fell on a knife 20 times. Samuel, in shock and horror, tried to save his good friend, but to no avail, as it repeated 20 more times. Horrified, Samuel buried the body in a shallow grave, as that was Blaze's last wish. He dyed his hair for some reason because apparently a tumor was growing in his brain or some shit. However, this was only the start of his troubles. 8 days later, some retard cops found that gay semite's body, and wanting one hell of a paycheck, declared it all a murder. A massive smear campaign across the godless state of California was made against Mr. Woodward, claiming that he had murdered by stabbing him 40 times after Blaze tried to kiss him, because he "wasn't a raging homosexual, and Blaze never said no homo." Not only does this paint Samuel as a murderer, but also is slander against his murder skills. I mean, anyone can kill a man with only a few thrusts, not 40. Anyway, ol Woodward was sent to prison for this all. iFunny's reaction We found it kinda funny I guess Even a year after the incident, iFunny users still find ways to make posts about Sab. Some say that they're just milking it for likes and repubs, while others enjoy the content and say that it's timeless. Both agree that the incident was neat as hell, and defines iFunny and it's community. Meanwhile Discord gets all the credit because he joined an AtomWaffen Discord channel and talked a shit ton there, yet nearly everyone on iPolitics who believes in extremist views got their views from that. It's for the better though, so that no one finds us out and sends us a surge of Redditors. Gallery 012018samuel-woodward.jpg|Sab after getting his hair dyed out of shock Sab yearbook.png|They took this away from you. Sabcaged 2.jpg|People treating an innocent man like a caged zoo animal Sabcage3.jpg|Different cage same shit Samuel with legal guy.jpg|Not gonna lie, Sab's one headshave away from lookin like Lenin Samuel looks forward.png|Iconic image One headshave away from leading the bolshevik revolution.jpg S.jpg|1488 from Dixie Killer.jpg|Image taken before Sab's foot fell on this guy 48 times, against Sab's will Sabe bone.jpg|After the arrest, apparently Samuel's English teacher had this post shown to her. Her reaction is currently unknown. cf08b33bfc9e754526a00361c2dbcdac6c8ef8ab1bf98acf6af7047194b12ee5_1.gif|A pasttime of many iFunny users is making art that depicts the event and many scenes of it. legendarysex.jpg|nigga had legendary sex with a knife bruhsabment.jpg|Last time I tried to add this to the gallery, it crashed and the entire wiki wouldn't load for me for like 20 minutes. This image is extremely powerful. __FORCETOC__ Category:Politicals Category:Controversial User Category:Events